Cute Little Sister
by Hinata6
Summary: Why did I have to have such a cute sister?


Cute Little Sister

Pairing: NejiHina

Rating: T

Summary: Why did I have to have such a cute sister?

A/N: This is also posted on my dA account.

::::::

My eyes narrowed in contempt as I watched a flock of guys surround themselves around my sister. This happens every day. I'm constantly watching over her making sure she doesn't get flirted on by some sleazy pick-up line they probably read in '_Come, Come Pick-up Lines'_.

Striding over towards area slamming the palm of my hand on the steel lockers glaring at the three males, I spoke. "You three wouldn't be happening to flirting with my sister, are you?"

The blonde waved his hand fanatically. "N-No, you know us Neji. We wouldn't flirt with Hinata-chan. We were just asking her if we could uh…"

"Burrow her notes!" The shaggy brown haired male with tattoo triangle shapes on either side of his cheeks finished for the blonde.

The third guy just stared at me with a smile plastered on his face. Folding my arms, I narrowed my eyes in my sister's direction. "Is this true, Hinata?"

She shifted shyly, her eyes looking anywhere else but at me. "Y-Yes…it's true Neji-niisan."

I sighed, pressing my lips together. From my peripheral view I could see Naruto, Kiba and Sai smiling in relief. "If I catch you three, specifically you two," I eyed Naruto and Kiba, "flirting with my sister, using those sleazy pick-up lines on her you'll have to hear from me. Is that understood?"

"S-Sure thing, Neji!" Kiba gulped.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto and Kiba ran off dragging Sai along with them.

Those annoying bastards will be the death of me. Tilting my head back in Hinata's way, I frowned. "You need to stop covering for them, rather if they are your friends or not."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, as a pout consumed her expression. "I understand."

"Good. It would be nice to go one day without seeing you get harassed." The bell rang alerting us class is starting. Departing my way from her, I headed to my class. Hinata and I attend Juken Gakuenn High School. It's a very prestigious school. To be truthfully honest, I'm surprised at some of the students who actually attend the school. Nevertheless, it's none of my concern.

Entering my class, I took my seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. He is Hinata's age but due to his high level of intelligence he was pushed up a grade. In the beginning, he and I didn't get along so well. I'm pleased to say now that we are good friends now. Though I must admit, I do not care so much for his lingering eyes. From what I can tell Sasuke must share from sort of crush on my sister, as do most of the male population in the school Even male teachers aren't immune to her cuteness.

It's annoying to have to fight away the guys. I'm not stupid. I know a cute girl when I see her and my sister is beyond cute. She's beautiful. Sometimes I question my own thoughts of her, just wishing that we weren't related. Though she isn't my sister, Hinata is actually my first cousin. But due to my father passing away due to illness, I've been raised by my uncle, who is Hinata's father. We grew up as siblings, which is why I view her as such.

"Did any guys flirt with Hinata today?"

Turning to the side, I glanced at Sasuke. "What do you think?" I scowled.

Sasuke smirked. "Judging from the look in your eyes I'd say they did. Let me guess, it was Naruto and Kiba."

I nodded. "And Sai, who just stood there like Casper the ghost just smiling that phony smile of his." Sasuke chuckled lowly. I know he has feelings for Hinata, but I let it slide since I've never caught him suffocating my sister with pick-up lines and trying to grope her when he thinks I'm not watching. Oh yeah, guys will actually try to do perverted things to her when they think I'm not around. Little do they know, I am the all seeing eye. Nothing escapes my vision when it's pertaining my cute little sister.

"Those idiots are always flirting with anything in a skirt. I'm sure they'll eventually leave Hinata alone." Sasuke reassured.

Snorting, I smirked self-loathingly. "When hell freezes over they'll stop. Hinata is friends with those numskulls and refuses to scold them whenever they flirt with her. I've threatened them plenty of times before and it's gotten me nowhere."

Sasuke smirked darkly. "If I threaten them they'll never flirt with her again. Trust me."

That look in his says makes me believe him. Sasuke can be quite scary when he wants to be. He used to have every girl in the school following him around like a lost puppy. Now they all admire him from afar due to him scaring them to death with threats.

Maybe I should take things up a notch to get my point across. My sister belongs to no one but _me_.

:::::

Lunch finally arrived and I couldn't be happier. My stomach has been in dire need for consumption. This is the price I pay for not eating breakfast.

"Neji-niisan, over here!"

I turned around to see Hinata waving at me. I smiled at her bright presence. She could literally light up a room with that sunny smile. Approaching the table, I took a sit down next to her. Normally during lunch Hinata sits alone due to her not having any female friends. Sasuke and I believe it's due to envy of the fact Hinata is the most desired female by most of the male population in our school. So I make sure I always keep her company during lunch. Sasuke tends to sit with us every once in a while, but most of the time he leaves the school to eat out. I think it's to escape the lustful gazes her gets from the girls.

"Hinata, I was thinking maybe we today we could spend the day together?" I asked awkwardly. It's been months, possibly even years since she and I have spent any quality time together. I've grown to miss her presence outside school. When we're at home, we barely speak to each other because she's always locked in her room studying like a madman.

"Well…wh-what will we do?" She asked, staring at me with her wide doe-like eyes.

I shrugged. I hadn't given it much thought as to what we could do. "It's a surprise." I tell her.

She giggled and nodded. "O-Okay then."

"Hinata-chan," a voice sang.

I knew that voice from anywhere. Looking up, I noticed Naruto take a seat on the opposite side of Hinata.

"Say Hinata, today I was thinking maybe you and I could go out on a date. What do you say?" He wiggled his brows up and down in a suggestive manner, clearly unaware that I'm on the other side of Hinata.

"I won't be able to. I'm going to spend the day with my b-brother."

The look of disappointment came upon his face making me feel pleased. "Tough luck Uzumaki, maybe you should try asking that other girl you are always flirting with. What's her name again? Ah, Sakura Haruno. I'm sure she'd be delighted to accompany you." I say, making my presence known to the dense blond.

The look on his face was priceless when his blue eyes landed on me. I wrapped my arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling her against me chest. No doubt her face is redder than a tomato right now. "My sister will be spending the day with me today, and no one will come in between our plans. Including you, Na-ru-to." I smirked, pressing my cheek against Hinata's. This is out of character for me to do, but I wanted to prove to him he'd never have a chance with my sister. Not if I'm around.

"U-Uh…okay, I'll just um…I'll see you around Hinata." Naruto stood up and ran faster than my eyes could catch. Smirking, I released Hinata grabbing a couple of fries from her plate. She still seemed frozen by my actions, just staring down at the table with a red face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, nonchalantly.

She flinched. "W-Why did you do that? It was embarrassing…"

"I don't like it when guys, especially Naruto, flirt with my cute sister." I admitted. It's hard to admit to her that I have a sister complex, but it's about time I fess up.

"Neji-niisan, I'm sure Naruto-kun doesn't mean it."

I snorted. Turning to fully face her, I placed my hand on top of hers. "I love you Hinata, but you're very dense. I bet you don't even realize every male in this school, that's including the perverted teachers, all watch you with a lustful gaze. I'm tired of guys trying to flirt with you. I don't like sharing you…" I muttered.

She gasped. That probably came as a shock to her. It's hard for me to admit my feelings to others and here I am practically telling my sister that I'm possessive when it comes to her. Why did I have to have such a cute sister? Life isn't fair.

"D-Do you…love me?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "More than I should. Forgive me, Hinata but I can no longer control my feelings or urges any longer. It sounds weird for me to admit that I'm in love with my sister but I am, and I don't want to share you with anyone one else. Forgive me for what I'm about to do." I pressed my lips against hers, unable to control me urges back kissing her passionately. Judging from the way she stilled, Hinata is surprised but that doesn't stop me. I could feel eyes in our direction but I don't care. All that matters to me is the girl in front of me, who is now returning my kiss.

I really love my cute little sister.


End file.
